


Crowd Pleaser

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's patrolling with Faith - but it's not how he imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Pleaser

“Newsflash, Wes. Slaying? So not a spectator sport.”

“Given the inherent need for secrecy in your calling, no, I’d imagine it isn’t,” Wesley agreed, stepping over the rapidly dissolving corpse of a Brenin demon and hurrying after his Slayer. Faith. Yes, perhaps that was more accurate... “I, on the other hand, am your Watcher. No closer bond exists than that between Watcher and Slayer. Think of me as being another element in your arsenal, a vital, necessary –”

He paused mid-speech to catch his breath and Faith smiled over her shoulder at him. “Tool?”

He’d actually started to nod before her wicked grin sent the blood rushing to his cheeks. “I’d appreciate a little more respect, Faith,” he snapped. “And as this accompanied patrol is for the sole purpose of making my initial report to the Council it would behoove you to –”

“Wesley, I don’t know what the fuck you’re on, but I don’t understand word one. If you want to tag along, fine. You keep up and I’ll try to keep you alive – but if you don’t button it, I’ll tie you to the nearest grave and use you as bait.”

He swallowed, caught by a vivid image of Faith’s hands on his skin as she tied him, ropes scratching skin, black-cherry painted nails digging even deeper. “An interesting approach, if fraught with –” Her raking glare pinned and gutted him and he shoved trembling hands into his pockets. “Carry on.”

Even he thought that sounded weak but she walked away without a backward glance, hips rolling in a way he was positively certain she knew was eye catching and equally certain was automatic rather than an invitation.

Faith seemed, from a conversation he’d overheard between her and Buffy, to despise all the men she slept with – which gave him some hope of success even if he ranked a little below John the alcoholic who’d thrown up over Faith’s new boots, though possibly he had the edge over Steve who apparently had ‘a dick the size of a pencil and no lead in it.’

A week of training with Faith, glowing with exuberance, bouncing about – Dear God, the bouncing – had left Wesley assured that no matter what problems he had, impotence wasn’t one of them.


End file.
